


At all Cost

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Is it too late to say sorry?, Kinda aligned with the anime/manga, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.. 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 19





	At all Cost

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST HHHH But hey, im sorry for killing THAT person ok,, pls dont hate me

"𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵! 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢?!"

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥, 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴. 

"𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮!" 

𝘈𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯. 𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱.   
𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 

"𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬'𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯." 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘍𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯? 

𝘑𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘺? 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵? 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳? 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘹𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦. 

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳; 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦. 

"𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯... 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨.. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥... 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵.. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵... 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦... 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯." 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴. 

"𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬... 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦.. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯... 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.. 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦.. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.. 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯." 

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 

"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪, 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦." 

\---

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮. 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘈𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘞𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘢. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘫𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘦-𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴, 𝘙𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘉𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘭, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦.

"𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘢, 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘌𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯." 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 

"𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘫𝘪. 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘴." 

"𝘙𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯." 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 

"𝘑𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘹 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵." 

"𝘙𝘰𝘨-" 

𝘑𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 

"𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥."

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘙𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴.

"𝘕𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳." 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢."

\---

𝘌𝘹𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴, 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘦-𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴’ 𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 

"𝘗𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴." 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘔𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯?" 

𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘳, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘺, 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘮, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨? 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦?!"

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦. 

"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯." 

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘡𝘦𝘬𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴." 

\--- 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴. 

"𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢!" 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢'𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩. 

"𝘊-𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯!"

𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘈𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯; 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦.

𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬. 𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘚𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘙𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘙𝘢𝘨𝘦. 𝘞𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘌𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴. 

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪'𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.

"𝘓-𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪!"

𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.

"𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵... 𝘐'𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘱.   
𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

"𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯... 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯.. 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪... 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.." 

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘸, 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥... 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥.. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨; 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵-𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵.

'𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 

𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴; 𝘐'𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳 6𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱. 𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦. 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

-𝘏𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺'𝘴 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘚𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳, 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪'

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦... 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪.." 

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 

"𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪.. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.. 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.”


End file.
